Zack's Story
by FF7Zack
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the events taken place before FF7 in Zack's perspective. Read and Review please. Use of Alcohol,Language and Violence
1. Begginings

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

6:00 PM, pull up a seat in the bar. Zack a member from soilder sat down woozily on his stool in a bar out to the west of Midgar. His head down on the table and his feet wobbling at the bottem of the stool. A shot of ale shaking in his right hand.Zach slowly rose his head up, his hand rubbing the top of his forehead as he grunted.

(Z): "Uhhhhh..."

He looked in his empty cup and slided it away, it was pretty dark in the bar...thick clouds of cigarrete smoke making there way through the area. Big men all around him with cigars barely lodged in there mouthes. Zack looked up onto the T.V. screen right above the bartender washing some glasses. Zack watched, his eyes still barely open. The show in black and white...it was one of SHINRA's new commercials for there mechanics, the screen then suddenly flickered, as did the lights in the whole bar, and then they went out.

(Bar-Tender): "Shit, not again"

Zack sighed again overhearing the men yelling to his sides, he pulled out some coins from his pocket and placed them down on the table next to his ale. He stood up from his stool and walked out from the door, one of the men sitting in the bar got up and pushed Zack back.

(Man): Hey you, SOLDIER. Fix our energy, you know your stuff about your damn Shinra.

Zack slowly got up, he wanted to beat the man in the face, but he kept his fists at his side, he didn't want to start a fight in the bar. He was probobly too lazy. Zack stepped outside of the bar door, disregarding the statement. Outside the rain poored down hard, mist covered the area, few people stood on there porches looking outside because of the no power in there homes. Zack sighed as he walked across the rocky road in the rain, in front of him was a black motercycle, on the back in white writing SHINRA. Zack sat himself down on it, he searched his pockets for a pair of keys and placed them in a hole next to the steering. He twisted the keys once, the motorcycle making little noise and then shutting down.

(Z): Shit, come on not today.

Zack hit the keys against the steering wheel, the rain now pooring down hard his wet hair down going into his eyes. He the placed the keys back in the whole now frustrated, he twisted it and the motorcycle started up the headlights now lighted up.The rain shining in front of him, the fog still thick. Zack rode his motercycle slowly up the rocky road, after a five minutes ride Zack got off his bike. In front of him shrouded by fog was a large Juno tower, these towers built by SHINRA operated to form energy through the lifestream. Zack had learned about the operations of these things. Zack walked around the tower, his clothes now soaking wet. He appeared to be searching around for something. Zack stopped in the back of the tower, he approached it and stepped on a metal bar, he put his ear down on the tower and listened, he then banged it.

(Z): "What the hell is wrong with it...?"

Zack got up higher on the tower tip-toeing on the metal bar, he pulled out a long chain of keys and looked around for a hatch, the rain pouring down across the tower onto his hands. Zack opened the hatch and searched for a key in his long chain of key's, found one and put it in. He twisted and opened a door on the left side of the tower, Zack hopped down from the metal bar and headed to the left, he swayed his hand across the tower as he walked and approached an open small door with a warning side on it.

Zack put his hands on the opening and moved his body into it. When he got in he was standing on a long metal platform, he heard the rain clanging down on the metal outside. He walked down the platform cautiously, moving to the left on to a platform on top of a set of pipes. Zack kept on walking untill he felt heat, he looked forword to see a door with smoke moving through the sides. He approached the door quickly and opened it, inside he could see large flames burning, this was the reactor's main core. In the fire Zack narrowed his eyes to see a black figure, it looked like the figure of a girls.

(Z): "What...the..."

Before he could finsih speaking a giant exlosion sparked down below, sending bursting flames upwords towards Zack, to which the point he blacked out. White engulfed the whole area, flames shooting from the explosion. The reactor had exploded. Zack now floating in the white all around him his eyes closed and his hair swaying on the back of his head. This is where the story begins. Zack's Story.

In the air not far from Midgar a helicopter flew, its wings making loud noise in the still foggy day, inside the helicopter a man with short silver hair sat down, his hair moving all over the place from the wind, he wore a SOLDIER's costume and a celll phone in his hand, he was yelling into it.

(?): "I told you already! We are heading there now, no signal from Zack!"

(From the Cellphone): Make sure that lifestream doesn't get exposed Sephiroth, i'm counting on you. These reactors aren't stable at all. An explosion of this magnitude could mean horrible things.

(S): "Shut up! You don't care about anybody do you, you just care about your Lifestream."

Sephiroth hung up the cellphone and stood up walking towards the left opening on the helicopter, his hands on the sides of the walls givng him balance, he looked down onto the ruins of the reactor and the city.

(S): "...Shit..."

500 feet down in the rubble Zach was lieing down slowly gaining consiousness. Blood flowing down his forehead and his eyes opening up, his cellphone to his side cracked. Zack opened his eyes and grunted from the pain, getting his body up was too hard. He moved his hand up to his forehead rubbing it and pulling it back in front of his face, it was stained with blood.

(Z): _Damnit..._

Pebbles fell down onto the floor from his sides and gasses of smoke in front of him. He tilted his head to the side facing his cellphone on the floor helplessly, the sound of an approaching Helicopter rang in his ears. A black helicopter marked with SHINRA slowly landed a couple of meters to the side of Zack. His hair swaying hard from the wind blown from the Copter. The young Sephiroth hopped down from the helicopter and ran towards Zack, he looked down and laughed.

(S): "Haha! Look at you, your a mess."

Zack let out a faint smile and looked back a Sephiroth. A group of Shinra soilders ran out from the helicopter rushing towards Zack, one of them with spikey blonde hair and familiar eyes, Zack stared hard into the eyes of the boy and then looked back at Sephiroth as his eyes slowly blacked out.

**To be continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Welcome to SOLDIER

**Chapter 2: Welcome to SOLDIER, now give us yourself.**

In Midgar there is is one tower that stands out, that is the tower marked with the words SHINRA. Inside are maybe even the worlds most important men. Inside this large tower was a room, a conference room with a man standing, his black hair covering down on his face in braids, this man's name was Hojo. He looked to his side throwing papers onto the floor yelling at a man sitting in a seat. Hojo's labcoat buttoned up sloppily and sweat running down his face.

(H): "What the Hell is going on with these reactors, I thought we contained JENOVA!"

(Man): "Sir, SOLDIER is working on it...theres something strange going on. You don't understand!"

(H): "You DONT UNDERSTAND!"

The angry sweating Hojo ran out of the conference room knocking the door away slamming it into a wall. Hojo moved quickly through the hallway's, rushing towards an elevator flashing his clearence. He entered the elevator and stood staring out the window into Midgar, the elevator rose up quickly. Hojo walked out into a dim lighted room, it was a labratory, he made his way farther in and approached a giant machine covered with a white sheet. Hojo pulled off the sheet to reveal a large pod chamber labeled with sloppy handwriting, it said "JENOVA".

Outside of Midgar a helicopter fluttered down, Zack lodged up in his stretcher barely concious, the Helicopter flew down onto an open pad. As it landed Sephiroth lifted up the stretcher with other Shinra soldiers and hopped of the helicopter rushing towards a wall sticking up from the ground with a door on it.The SOLDIER with the spikey blonde hair opened the door and held it open for the rushing men with the stretcher. After an hour Zack's eyes slowly opened, lieing on a bed, curtains swaying in front of him, Zack opened his eyes with horrible pain all over himself.

(Z): "Uhhhh...Hangover"

A man walked in through the curtains, he looked like a docter.

(Man): "Well that's very optomistical."

(Z): "Hey, you...could you...like...get me pack of cigarettes?"

(Man): "I'm pretty sure that's one of the last things you need right now."

The doctor spoke as he walked up to Zack and pulled of wires on his head.

Zack twitched slightly as the doctor worked.

(Z): "Hey...is there anyway. I could get out of here? Cuz' I have places to be man."

(Man): "Sorry to disapoint you but you've already been called to duty, heh. Your getting out of here anyway."

Zack looked at the Doctor confused.

(Z): "What...are they nuts? Thats bull-"

Before Zack could finish speaking, a needle went into his shoulder, Zack yelled in pain trieing to push away the doctor.

(Z): "HEY! What the FUCK!""

Zack clenched his shoulders as he noticed the pain went away from all over his body.

(Man): "Sorry bud, it's mandatory for all injured SOLDIER members to get injected with this. Now get up.

The docter then walked out of the curtains leaving Zack.

(Z): "Uhhhh...since when. I need a cigarette."

Zack then got up, he took his hand off his shoulders and looked out the window, it was daytime in Midgar. Birds flying around the window. Zack then walked through the curtains, he recognized the area as the Medical quarter of SOLDIER and walked forword looking for an exit. He searched his pockets for his clearence and slided it down to the side of the door opening the Elevator. Zack walked in pressing in the numbers to the bottem floor. As he slided down he looked outside the window watching the birds fly around the scryscrapers of Midgar. He then thought to himself.

(Z): _What happened back there..._

A loud ring interrupted Zack's thoughts, the door to his back slided open and he walked outside. It was another pale white day in Midgar, thick clouds covering the sun. He walked down the street looking for a grocery store. Zack spotted a small newspaper stand and walked in front of it, he looked into it searching for a pack of cigarretes. A newspaper caught his eye headlining "ANOTHER REACTOR EXPLODES, THE FUTURE OF MIDGAR". Zack looked away down to a pack of cigarettes which he picked up and slided some money to the man in the stand. Zack walked a few feet away from the stand pulling out a cigarrete and lit up, he then puffed out some smoke looking up into the midgar scyscrapers. A tap on his shoulder interrupted him.

(?) "Hey, you shouldn't be smoking. It ruins the enviroment."

Zack slowly turned around about to scream.

(Z): "HEY! Im not in the mood so BU-------"

Zack then stood shocked, to his side was the most beatiful girl, she had flowers in her hands and wore a long pink dress, her brown hair curled and a smile on her face, the girl then smiled and winked at Zack as she walked away. Zack reached out for the girl

(Z): "Hey, I didn't mean it wait!"

Before Zack finished speaking a cellphone ring buzzed from his pocket, Zack sighed and tossed away his cigarrate as he picked up the phone.

(Z): "Yeah? Who is it?"

(From Cellphone): "Zack, feeling better? Good. Well guess what. Your in deep shit. You were late for your mission. Go to the central station now you bitch and don't be late. "

The man then hung up and Zack stared into it.

(Z): _"Mission...?"_

Zack then started walking towards Central Station still thinking about the girl, he arrived to a building, Sephiroth standing just outside waiting for Zack.

(S): "Rise and shine, Zack. We have a mission to do with our new recruit. Hop on your motercycle."

(Z): "New recruit...?"

As Zack spoke the same boy with Blonde spikey hair walked out from the bulding, he was wearing the same SOLDIER outfit.

(Boy): "Hi...my name's Cloud."

**To be continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Hello Chocobo

**Chapter 3: Hello Chocobo**

One would say that you can't judge a book by it's cover, but in this case you could, because in the crossfire of Zack's and Cloud's eyes, there was something that was happening. Zack knew that this kid, would be the future. There was something about him, something that Zack just couldn't put his finger on. Zack then looked back at Sephiroth who got up from leaning against the fence and walked through the door motioning the others to follow. Cloud stepped in, Zack stood still thinking and then walked in with his hands in his pockets casually. Zack watched as Sephiroth approached a table lit up by the window above it, three long broadswords laying down. Sephiroth lifted up one and lodged it on his back.

(Z): "And...what the hell is this."

Without hesitation Sephiroth answered handing one of the weapons to Cloud.

(S): "Manditory SOLDIER weapons."

(Z): "And how the hell do we use this"

Zack walked up to the table and lifted up the broadsword, he then swung it back at forword in front of him.

(Z): "Eh..."

(S): "Don't like it? Too bad."

Cloud barely lifted up the large broadsword holding it up in front of him. Zack peeked back at Cloud and almost laughed.

(Z): "How are you going to use that thing, big guy?"

(S): "Shut it Zack."

Zack cracked up with his hands still in his pockets, the weapon now lodged on his back. The three walked out of the building and looked to the left, an old dusty parking lot with three motercycles were in front of them. Zack ran into the parking lot and hopping over the first motorcycle sitting on the middle one. He stared closely onto the steering wheel banging it.

(Z): "What a piece of junk!"

Sephiroth stood behind Zack running up to the left motercycle, Cloud slowly walking sitting up on the right one, already starting it up.

(C): "So...Zack, Sephiroth...Where exactly are we headed."

(S): "A farm, north of Midgar. Recent attackings have been going on there, we are getting rid of the cause."

The three then pulled out of the parking lot riding through the streets heading towards the exit of Midgar.

(Z): "Farm, ey?"

(S): "Yeah, that's right. A farm. Now shut up."

Zack laughed at Sephiroth as he began to get on his nerves. They rode out of Midgar as Cloud began to ride forword, the group rode through the dirty path untill they arrived at a grassy area. Up ahead a farmhouse was visable, the group continued to ride where they spotted dead creatures along the path. They rode up to an entrance of a small pen yard. The three got off the bikes, the sun shining hard down. Sephiroth walked forword searching for the owner. Zack took his time to get off and looked out into the yard, large yellow creatures ran around the area.

(Z): "What...the hell is that...?"

(C): "What? You mean the Chocobo's? Funny things aren't they?"

(Z): "Choco-what!"

Zack then walked forword following Sephiroth through the tall grass, his weapon began to annoy him wearing him down. Zack entered the house where Sephiroth had already talked to the farmer, they both nodded and Sephiroth walked back at Zack and Cloud.

(S): "Ok heres the deal, were going to ride on the Chocoboes and use them as bait to lure the creature."

(Z): "Your kidding. Right?"

Sephiroth and Cloud didn't answer as they walked back to the ranch and got up on the Chocobos.

(Z) "You can't really expect me to ride on...that..."

A Chocobo jumped over the fence of the ranch and ran at Zack knocking him onto the floor. Sephiroth and Cloud chuckled as Zack got up dusting himself off.

(Z): "Yeah...real funny"

Zack looked back to see the Chocobo standing still, Zack ran at it and hopped on its back. He took a deep sigh and looked at Sephiroth and Cloud.

(S): "Good. now the let's scout the area."

(Z): "So...umm...how fast do these things go anyway?"

Zack was then yanked forword by the Chocobo rampaging through the planes as Sephiroth and Cloud attempted to catch up. About a few meters forword a large rumble came from the ground, Cloud and Sephiroth not far back, a large dust cloud came from behind them both as tentacle gashed forword from the dust cloud stabbing at Cloud. He was immediately knocked off his Chocobo.

(S): "CLOUD!"

(Z): "CLOUD!"

They both drew there Broadswords as they hoped off there Chocobo's.

**To be continued in Chapter 4**


	4. What they Shouldn't

**Chapter 4: What they Shouldn't**

SHINRA was valued most for there life enhancing mechanisms, they thought they enhanced the world by using the lifestream, but they only were deteriating it. This was the science at SHINRA. It was 2:00 AM, in a bar not far from the SHINRA's head department. Hojo sat down on a stool, a buzz sign above his head reading "7th Heaven". He sipped his glass and placed down his drink, looking worn out as usual. Hojo stared strangely around the bar, as the door slammed behind him. Three big men in SOLDIER outfits ran through pointing guns all over the bar, Hojo then taking a deep breath standing up. The bar-tender in his mid 20's, black, and a strange looking hand with a black glove on it. The bar-tender raised his hands up, a tag on his shirt saying "BARRET".

(H): "Barret Wallace, current head of AVALANCHE. Your under arrest, where are your other men!"

Barret didn't look surprised, he lowered his arms pulling off his glove, revealing a metal hand forming into a mini-gun.

(B): "Heh, you'll have to get through me first!"

Barret then began to rapidly fire and yelled, the SOLDIER men ran to find cover under a table in the bar, Hojo also under. One SOLDIER member got up from under the table ready to fire, but was shot in the head instantly. Barret then stopped firing and began to make a run for it heading upstairs.

(H): "After him!"

Hojo yelled with his men following behind him, they ran up the stairs following Barret, the ladder then fell down the SOLDIER men easily dodging it. They stood looking up having no option.

(H): "Useless scum! I want him dead! Patrol the area over night, i'm heading out."

About 70 miles away was a dirty barren field, tentacles launching out of the ground and three brave men about to face the consequences. Zack ran after the beast as Sephiroth ran to aid Cloud, Zack drawing his weapon running forword at full might felt a pain in his shoulder. Zack slowed down dropping his weapon grabbing his shoulder, right where they injected him. Zack clenched his teeth almost falling to his knees, the beast not currently hesitating lashed out another tentacle heading for Zack. The tentacle headed straight for him, he stood hopelessly as it came closer and closer, but something saved him. It was the weapon of Cloud's cutting through the tentacles. Cloud stood holding his broadsword valiantly, his smile looking down at Zack.

(Z): "Yeah...I know, I owe you one."

Sephiroth, after bandaging up Cloud's wound ran to the back of the Beast, dodging the blows of the tentacles rapidly stepping from side to side, he swung his sword down to the left, chopping off a tentacle, he then moved to the right drawing out his sword, and aiming for the next tentacle, he stabbed down and succeeded. The beast screaming from pain.

(S): "Now's your chance Cloud!"

(C): "Right!"

Cloud moved forword taking his oppurtunity, he jumped up on one of the inactive tentacles and climbed up to the head of the beast, its mouth wide open and the yell could make someone go deaf. He swung his weapon down onto the beast's head. Sephiroth began running to the right pushing away Zack as the beast fell down. After the dust cloud faded away Cloud drew his sword out from the head and jumped down. Zack on his knees, pushed away Sephiroth and barely stood up.

(S): Good job Cloud, you should probobly head back to base. Me and Zack will handle the rest.

(Z): Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't break a leg.

(C): _Wow...a high ranking member like him actually complementing...on me?_

Cloud looked to his side seeing that the Chocobo had ran away from fear.

(C): "But...how?"

(S): "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth looked around taking a deep sigh, he pulled out his phone flipping it open, he had no service. Zack looking over his shoulder snickered.

(Z): "Give me that!"

Zack snatched the phone from Sephiroth, he smacked the phone across his leg and it opened up, he looked into the circuits and moved them carefully with his fingers. He then flipped the phone over, he pressed in some numbers and spoke loudly into the phone.

(Z): "Hey! Anybody there...anybody...Hello?"

Sephiroth sighed and sat down on the floor with Cloud in the barren area. He watched as Zack tried to get in contact with someone.

(S): Uhhh, this is never going to work.

All of a sudden a screechy signal came out from the phone with someone's voice. All of them perked up there ears from excitement.

(From the Phone): Hello! This is Areo's delivery, how can I help you?

A sweat-drop ran down Zack's forehead as Cloud and Sephiroth's facial expressions changed to being pissed off. They looked like they were about to clang Zack in the back of the head but the sound of a truck pulling up interrupted them.

(Farmer): "Howdy, thought you could use a ride. Hehe"

Hope ran through Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack as they looked at eachother and smiled, they hopped into the back of the truck sitting down as the vehicle took off. The three sitting lazily as the dust flowed behind them.

(Z): "Hey, my plan would of worked if you gave me some more time."

(S): "Yeah...because we've definately seen you doing some work."

The three chuckled as the truck moved forword across the sandy road with the sun shining hard. A cell phone then rang from Cloud's pocket, Cloud was shocked and searched his pocket for his phone. He opened it up putting it close to his ear.

(From the Phone): "Hey Cloud...I might be in trouble here...you've got to help me out here. They've found us out...they've found out about AVALANCHE.

(C): "...Barret...?"

**To be continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Excuses, Excuses

**Chapter 5: Excuses, Excuses**

The CETRA, an ancient group of gifted people, they spoke of a land filled with the lifestream, the spoke of a land bound to all like them, they spoke of a land which others seek. On the eastern side of the world lied the frozed, deserted glacier lands. One did not wander there, but this was the location of one of the last living CETRA one that SHINRA had there eyes on from the start. In a small inn called the Icicle lodge was Professor Gast, the head of the research department in Shinra, he stood up reading his newspaper, others around him talking on there cell phones and smoking. Gast put down his newspaper and walked towards the innkeeper.

(Gast): "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a lady named Ilfana around here? "

(Inn-keeper): "Maybe I have. What for?"

(Gast): "Please, it's very important that I speak with her."

A person then interrupted them both, a lady in her 20's walked down the inn stairs standing near the inn-keeper.

(?): "Excuse me...is there a problem?"

(Inn-keeper): "Ilfana, no! I mean...er..."

(Gast): "Ilfana...could it be...the last living ancient..."

Gast looked closely at Ilfana, he then grabbed her arm running upstairs. He spoke quietly.

(Gast): "Ilfana, quickly. I know your one of the last ancients, we have to get away now! There are people here, from SHINRA who wish to use you as an experiment. A test subject! We have to get out of here now!"

(Ilfana): "But...why would you help me...aren't you one of them also..."

(Gast): "I've made mistakes in the past, horrible ones...I wont let it happen again!"

Gast grabbed Ilfana and ran downstairs slowly walking out the door. a man stood up at the door and stopped the two.

(Man): "Hold on Gast, where do you think your going?"

(Gast): Damnit! How could SHINRA be here already "Get out of my way!"

Two other men came up behind Ilfana and Gast and handcuffed them, one of the SOLDIER men on his cellphone.

(SOLDIER): "Yeah, Hojo. We have them both what should we do?"

(From Cellphone): "So...Gast decided to turn on us after all...how sad. Get rid of them both. I have no use for them, we have found another ancient, a girl much younger and lives here in Midgar. We have no use for them both."

The man on the cellphone nodded and flipped his cellphone off, signaling his men to pull out there guns. The bullets then fired out, Gast and Ilfana falling to the floor. The people in the bar screaming and yelling. Gast fell down holding his hand out to Ilfana as they were about to die.

(Gast): "...Ilfana...no..."

The two fell onto the floor, the SHINRA soldiers walking out of the door. It was truly a sad scene, the end of the ancients.

Back in Midgar, stood Barret on a bridge between buildings screaming into his celphone.

(B): "Cloud you have to help me out here! There going to get me!"

(From Cellphone.): "...sorry...Barret...im with SOLDIER now..."

The cellphone signal faded as Barret closed his phone.Two SOLDIER men busted through a door on the other side of the bridge, they held there guns out, Barret with no where to run. It was the end for him when they carried him out with hand-cuffs, he couldn't imagine what to expect next. Hojo walked out from the inn down the city streets, talking into his phone.

(H): "Yes that's right, Professor Gast is dead. That now grants me to the Head of the Research Department, things are falling right into plan.

(From Cellphone): Hojo, you filthy little snake. Haha! You make SHINRA proud, but what of the last ancient. How can you get her?"

(H)L "Do not worry Mr.President...I'm taking care of that right now. With Aerith we won't make the same mistakes we did with JENOVA. The promised land will be ours!"

(From Cellphone): "Im counting on you,"

The cellphone signal then faded away, Hojo closed his phone walking further down the Midgar street with a sinister smile on his face. On the road down to Midgar were the three SOLDIER's Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack sitting in the back of the truck. Cloud just recently hanging up his phone.

(Z): "Hey, who was that?"

(C): "...Oh...nobody..."

**To be continued in Chapter 6**


	6. Just Short of Something Big

**Chapter 6: Just short of Something Big**

The fast moving truck roared down the road entering the Midgar city gates, dust rushing behind it and three men sitting in the back. Zack half asleep snoozing off was woken up by Sephiroth, the silent Cloud had something on his mind as the night fell upon them. Arriving at the gates Cloud Sephiroth and Zack hopped off the truck, they smiled at the farmer as he took off. They walked through tired, dragging themselves along the road back to the SOLDIER headquarters. Zack pulled out a cigarrete, his lighter lighting up the area and his cigarrete slowly shining orange, he put away his lighter with the cigarette in his mouth, Zack let out a puff looking around as nobody was walking down the streets at the time of night. Cloud looked tired, his wound seemed to stop bleeding and walked much more silently. Zack tossed away the cigarrete as they looked up upon the SHINRA building, SOLDIERS rushing in through the door.

(Z): "What in hell...?"

All of a sudden a giant window broke, glass shards spreading all over the place as gunfire broke loose in the building, a man seemed to crash through the window falling down onto the floor shooting in mid-air.

(C): "Barret!"

(S): "Who?"

Two men walked out of the building with Hojo following after them, Barret running away. Hojo ordered his men to not run after them.

(H): "He doesn't know anything about JENOVA, theres no use running after him."

(Man): "But Sir, wasn't he the one responsable for the reactor explosions."

(H): "I said not to WORRY ABOUT IT, now get out of here!"

At the words of Jenova sephiroth stood shocked, his eyes widened open. He heard the name once before, he knew it was important, but he just couldn't remember it. Cloud looked off at Barret and ran after him, Zack stood still not knowing what was going on as Hojo's attention shifted over to Sephiroth.

(H): "Ahhh...Sephiroth. Its an honor. I've been hearing about your great works, in fact the president of SHINRA himself wants to meet with you now. I want you to proceed with me into the building."

(S); The president of Shinra...wants to meet...me?

Sephiroth and Hojo walked into the building, Zack who was ignored rushed in to the building after Sephiroth but the door shut in front of him.

(Z): "Damnit, that man..."

Zack looked up, he was anxious to see what would happen, he searched for a way to get up and looked back at the emergency staircase. Zack jumped up on the bulding, crawling up slowly untill onto the staircase. He then ran up looking through the window watching Sephiroth and Hojo walk,

he followed them up and up untill they reached the President's manor. Zack had to stand on his toes to watch through the highest window, Sephiroth stood in front of the president at his desk, Sephiroth bowed down then waited for the president to speak.

(Pres.): "Ahhh...Sephiroth. I have been anxious to meet you. I have heard many great things about you and I plan great things coming your way."

(S): "Sir, it's an honor..."

(Pres.): "Haha, no need for that. Now then, it's time to talk about your promotion."

(S): "...Promotion...?"

(Pres.): "Yes, your promotion you are now an A ranked SOLDIER."

(Z): _...what...he can't be serious._

Zack's feet began to ache, as Sephiroth stood astonished. He didn't know what to say. The president smiled and snapped his fingers, a SOLDIER came into the room holding a sheathed long weapon handing it to Sephiroth.

(Pres.): "Take it Sephiroth, it's yours...you earned it."

(S): "Wow..."

Sephiroth picked up the large skinny weapon. He un-sheethed it and sheethed it back.

(Pres.): "Yes, it really is special. It's a magnificent weapon. It's called the Masamune, but that's only one of the many great things that will come your way. Now that you are high enough rank, I am sure I can tell you about your duties...and your true identity."

(S): "My...true...identity?"

(H): "Mr.President...are you sure he is...ready?"

Hojo now began to sweat, he sounded very nervous. The president then cleared his voice and spoke.

(S): "Sephiroth...you were an...e-"

Before the President could finish speaking someone bashed through the door, it was a SOLDIER struggling to hold the girl with the brown hair and the pink dress. The girl screamed and yelled as Zack's eyes widened.

(Man): "Mr. President, we've captured the ancient, what should we do now?"

All of the people in the room stood surprised, Hojo letting out a grin.

(Pres.): "Please...this isn't a good time."

(S): "Tell me! Tell me who I really am!"

Zack then remembered the girl, he felt something he never felt before and just had to do it, he climbed up to the window and ran through the window into the room, busting it into pieces, he drew out his weapon and the whole room stood still shocked, Zack mouth then moved uncontrolobly a word that he never knew ached to scream out of his mouth.

(Z): "AERITH!"

**To be continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Deeper down into the abyss Part 1

**Chapter 7: Deeper down the abyss-Part 1.**

The room was silent, the girl shocked to hear her name, Sephiroth stood staring at Hojo, he clenched his head as Hojo ran out of the room grabbing the girl. Sephiroth fell down on his knees as Zack ran chasing Hojo. The girl screamed out for Zack, Sephiroth's mind rushing with too many things.

(S): "GAHHHHHHH!'

The President ran back into the wall, something was happening around Sephiroth, a dark aura surrounding him. The president was sweating and nervous, he clicked the emergency escape button but nothing happened. Sephiroth then stood up slowly, picking up the sword.

(Pres): _Damnit! Could it be...the JENOVA.._.

Sephiroth stood facing his back towards the President, he had a strange redness in his eyes as he walked through the building following after Zack.

(Pres): But...what could of triggered the JENOVA cells...

Zack was running down a hallway, Hojo grabbing Aeris and running forword, the SOLDIER men knocked ontothe floor by Hojo pushing them out of the way. Zack was then stopped by a dropping down door, Hojo had locked it and fled down the Elevator, Zack chopped open the door with his blade and jumped down the Elevator shaft landing ontop of the speeding down elevator. He stuck his sword down onto the Elevators roof and carved upn a whole, a fierceness in Zack's eyes. He knew it was destiny.

(Z): "I won't let you get away!"

The elevator then stopped, Zack jumped through the hole and ran through the door, he was in a dark room, Hojo seemed to run away and Zack didn't know where to go. His only trace was sound but even the cry of Aeris faded away into the darkness. He stood still untill he heard approaching footsteps, a light switch then went on. Sephiroth stood in front of him with the masumune in his hand.

(S): "My friend, destiny has ordered me to get rid of your existence, you are...useless now."

(Z): "What...what are you talking about. Come on Sephiroth, that mad man is getting away!"

(S): "Heh! So you were also chosen by destiny, your heart guides you now."

Zack looked around confused as Sephiroth began to walk towards him, he did not know what to do.

(S): "Do you...fear me?"

As Sephiroth came closer Zack saw the redness in his eyes.

(Z): "SHUTUP!"

Zack slashed forword with his blade, it was easily blocked by Sephiroth.

(S): "Ho-ho...so your anger takes control of your emotions when you..."

Sephiroth drew his blade back and spiraled it around back at Zack.

(S): "Fear!"

Zack barely blocked it, being knocked down onto the floor, he barely stood up from the blow.

(Z): "Why...why are you doing this...?"

Sephiroth pulled his blade back and laughed.

(S): "Pathetic!"

He launched his blade forword again for a finishing blow.

**To be continued in Chapter 8**


	8. Deeper down into the abyss Part 2

**Chapter 8: Deeper down the abyss-Part 2.**

Sephiroth was an expirement, that was the truth. Hojo's lust for science brought him down to something forbidden. Many years ago JENOVA was found in a crater, Hojo was one of the many professors studing it at the time, they believed that JENOVA was one of the ancients. Seeking a way to create a new ancient, making one themselves artififically. Hojo injected a sample of Jenova into Lucrecia his wife. One year later her baby was born, his name was Sephiroth.

(S): "Pathetic!"

Sephiroth's sword ran down to Zack's throat, his rage burning deep inside of him, the Jenova cells spreading fast. Zack quickly rolled to the side gaining confidence, he grabed his weapon and launched forword, Sephiroth quickly spinned around countering the blow as they both clashed.

(Z): "What...happened to you Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth pushed even stronger with his rage burning deep, Zack stumbled back but regained his stance.

(S): "Nothing"

They both readied there weapons again, Zack rushed forword swinging his blade to Sephiroth's right shoulder, Sephiroth easily blocked it, and Zack retracted his weapon. He then launched his weapon again to the left but lower, Sephiroth barely blocking it again moved his weapon forword, Zack moved his body to the side to dodge it and swinged his weapon back.

(S): "Your better then I thought, heh!"

Zack ran again jumping up into the air, his weapon high up ready to blow down, Sephiroth readied to block it but underestimated the force of the blow and was stumbled back, Zack then swung again wounding Sephiroths right shoulder ripping off the cloth.

(S): "Damn you!"

Sephiroth clenched his wounds, he looked towards Zack who was breathing heavily.

(Z): "It's not too late Sephiroth, just give up!"

Sephiroth ran forword sticking his Masamune up in the air, he sent multiple slashes towards Zack at a high speed Zack stuck his sword out in front of him for the first blow but then was knocked away. The next hit wounded his chest as he was sent flying back and Sephiroth also flipped back. Zack barely landed as his shirt was torn, a small but powerful cut bleeded on his chest. Zack stood watching Sephiroth his blade stuck into the floor to give him balance. Sephiroth laughed and jumped to the side of a wall jumping back and forth from wall to wall with his weapon drawn, he jumped towards Zack who quickly drew out his weapon from the ground and blocked the swing, he then drew his weapon back and swung at Sephiroth in mid-air.

(Z): "You bastard!"

Sephiroth dodged to the side and landed down, Zack had his weapon in his hands, he rushed forword as Sephiroth landed and swung his weapon knocking the masamune out of Sephiroth's hand.

(Z): "THIS IS IT!"

Zack drew his weapon back and was about to strike when he heard a gun shot behind him. Zack slowly turned around filled with rage as Sephiroth behind him blacked out onto the floor. In back of him was Hojo standing not far from the entrance, he had Aeris in his hands and a gun pointed to her head.

(H): "If you do it, she will die."

(Z): "Hah! You won't kill her. You can't, you need her and you know it!"

(H): "Hahahaha, that's where you are wrong. She's a half-blood,a half CETRA half human! We don't need her anymore so if you dare strike down shes gone."

Zack readied his weapon, Hojo was pressing lightly down on the trigger, the tension was rising between the two but a thud to the ground stopped it. Zack's weapon had fallen as he put his hands up. Aeris was free of Hojo's grip and ran towards Zack.

(H): "You have been disbanded from SOLDIER Zack, if I catch you in this building again, your dead!'

Zack ran through the building window holding Aeris, he landed down on the emergency staircase as Hojo ran to aid Sephiroth.

(Z): _I'll be back for you Sephiroth_

Zack ran down the staircase with Aeris, his wounds now fatigueing him and Aeris blacking out from the tension. He hopped down onto the street and ran to the 7th Heaven inn where he knew would be the closest place to rest. He entered the bar, the damage made the bar look all broken up. He saw Cloud with Barret and other men standing which immediately shifted there attention to Zack.

(Z): "Please...she needs somewhere to rest..."

(C): "Is that...the flower girl?"

Zack's vision became blurry he almost stumbled down as Cloud approached him.

(C): "Zack, you okay? What happened?"

(B): "Quickly come up, we got a place in the hideout"

Zack barely walked up following Barret, he placed the girl down on the bed and Zack's eyes blacked out.

**To be Continued in Chapter 9**


End file.
